memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
I: A Captain’s Log
Chapter I “Captain’s log, stardate 5952.7. The Enterprise is in orbit around Starbase 37 for brief shore leave and crew rotation,” Captain Kirk punched the button on the side of his seat and took a long glance at his bridge crew. Lieutenant Uhura was at her post, her hand habitually touching her ear, as she listened to space chatter, and waited for any incoming messages from Starfleet. His Vulcan Science Officer, Mister Spock sat near Lieutenant Uhura. In front of him, to the left, sat helmsman Mister Sulu, and to the right, his navigator, Mister Chekov. His inspection was cut short by Lieutenant Uhura. “Captain, Starbase 37 is hailing us,” she declared quietly. “Put it on main viewers,” Captain Kirk ordered, leaning back in his chair. For five years, the Enterprise had been exploring the unknown reaches of space, making contact with strange new life forms, going beyond man’s highest dreams. But now, the five years were drawing to a close, and so was Jim Kirk’s time commanding the Enterprise. The captain shook himself out of his reverie when the viewing screen showed the image of a Starfleet Official. “Captain Kirk,” the man began. “I am Commodore Wyatt, the commanding officer of this starbase.” Jim nodded his head in greeting. "We are looking forward to shore leave on your station." "Ah yes," Commodore Wyatt replied. "You and your crew may beam down at any time." "Thank you, sir," Captain Kirk grinned. "I believe a few of my crew and I will arrive momentarily." "Until then, captain," Commodore Wyatt smiled understandingly. Starship crews were often impatient to vacation at his Starbase, and surely the crew of the Enterprise was getting a quick start. Captain Kirk wasted no time in leaving the bridge. He quickly left his chair and started walking towards the turbolift, but before he could get on, Mister Spock addressed him. "Captain, with your permission, I would prefer to remain on the Enterprise while the crew takes shore leave." "Well," Jim twitched impatiently. "If you prefer it, Mister Spock, then you may stay onboard." He shook his head and exited the bridge, wondering at how his first officer could bear staying onboard all the time. ”Bones,” he stopped in the hallway outside the turbo lift and messaged his Chief Medical Officer. “Join me at the transporter.” ”I’m on my way Jim,” Dr. McCoy’s voice sounded eager over the intercom. ”Hello sir!” Jim’s Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, greeted him as he entered the transporter room. Two security officers were already on the transporter platform. Dr. McCoy entered the room, a large smile pasted onto his face. “I’m here too.” ”Just step up onto the transporter sir,” Scotty stepped behind the controls, his fingers moving impatientiently over the levers and dials. “Energize!” Jim gave the command. As he transported to the surface, a fresh breeze kissed his face and the fresh fragrance of flowers, from which his senses had been long absent, smelled unreal, like a dream that seemed too good to be true. He was standing in a small plaza in front of a fountain, where a Starfleet official and several other individuals were waiting for him. Starbase 37 was located on a class M planet which was very much like Earth. It was mostly covered with forest and vegetation, though there were open plains and a huge sea in the middle of the East continent. That was where the base was located, and it was a popular spot for Federation and Starfleet personnel to vacation. "Well Captain, I'm glad to finally meet you in person," Commodore Wyatt greeted him. A few security officers stood behind him. "I have arranged your quarters and will have one of my men escort you there. We hope your stay will be a pleasant one.” "As do I sir," Jim agreed. All he wanted to do on this shore leave was relax. “But if it isn’t any trouble, I’d prefer to conclude with the business part of this stay first.” “Excellent Kirk! I thought you were that sort of Captain. Well, business first,” Commodore Wyatt continued in a brisk fashion. “We have a cargo of medical supplies which needs to be delivered to Phuros 12, and your new crew assignments. If you’ll follow me,” he motioned behind him to a building. “We shall begin now.” Two hours later, Jim was eating supper, a pretty ensign looking demurely at him from the other side of the table. “Having a good time, mon capitaine?” She questioned, her eyes danced humorously. She was a pretty woman, with lovely green eyes and soft brown hair which fell to her shoulders in gentle waves. “Excellent, Diana,” he replied, leaning forward for a moment before relapsing back into his seat with a coy smile. “Being assigned to the Enterprise was the last idea that came to my mind,” she took a sip of her drink, then continued. “So when I received the order, I was pretty surprised. I thought that I’d be shipped out to one of the smaller warships.” Just then, a young Vulcan woman walked up to them. She had a no-nonsense attitude and stiff military air. “Ensign Wilcox, there is an incoming message from Dr. Rosen.” “Oh,” Ensign Wilcox flushed slightly, and Jim could feel the tension in the air. “By the way,” she turned back to Jim. “This is Lieutenant Standish, formerly of the USS Harrisburg.” “Captain Kirk,” the Lieutenant extended her hand stiffly in greeting. Her tone was flat and perfectly expressionless. “It is an honor to serve with you.” Jim was surprised. This was the second Vulcan who had been assigned to his ship. To his knowledge, Lieutenant Standish was the third Vulcan to enter Starfleet. But something still didn’t make sense. Her name didn’t sound very Vulcan at all. In fact, it sounded very human. There was an awkward moment of silence. Lieutenant Standish stood waiting for an answer while Diana struggled to find something to say. Finally she replied softly, “Tell Dr. Rosen that I will contact her later.” The corners of her mouth twitched. “If you would be so kind as to tell her that I am preoccupied at the moment I would be very grateful.” At those words, Lieutenant Standish’s raised her eyebrow slowly. “Very well Ensign, I shall tell her so directly.” As soon as the Lieutenant had left, Jim let out a sight relief. “She must be quite a character.” “A perfect joy,” Diana replied dryly. “She was a Communications Technician and later became the Chief Communications Officer on the Harrisburg. Everything she did was by the book, and boy did it really aggravate Captain Lee and Commander Brandenburg.” “Then she and Commander Spock will get along wonderfully,” he added sarcastically.